Phoebe And Cole- Another AU
by CharmingBecca
Summary: Like the title says, Another AU. Please note that the rating will change within the chapters but won't always be changed here.
1. The first Meeting

Phoebe Halliwell's eyes fluttered open. They were immediatly hit by the bright sun, making it possible for her to see that she wasn't in her room. She felt a warmth pressed up against her. It was then that her memory of last night hit her. She had met a guy named Cole and ended up going to his apartment. It was really a great time....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She was at her school, walking down the halls. She had just been let out of class and was now running down the hall. Phoebe hadn't seen the goergous man walking fast in her direction. Lucky for her, when she bumbed into him she didn't fall.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!", he said. "I wasn't paying attention." He crouched down to help pick up the notes that Phoebe was looking through.  
  
"No, it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention, either. She looked up, prepared to see a teacher she knew, but instead saw a young man. Looking to be about her age. "Wow."  
  
"What?", he asked. "Something wrong?"  
  
"No.... I was just not expecting to see a cute guy helping me. I got to go. Bye. Oh and thanks." She rushed of, embaressed at her honesty. She quickly reached the door when she heard him call to her.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
She smiled at him, relieved he wasn't laughing at her. "Phoebe. Phoebe Halliwell."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She was brought back to the present when she felt him propping his head up on his hand. "Good morning!" He kissed her. "Sleep well?"  
  
"I slept....... fine. You sleep ok?"  
  
"When I slept, yeah. I slept great." He kissed her again.  
  
Phoebe's smile faded. She was a little worried that he had the wrong idea about her. Cole noticed the sudden change in her moon, and asked about it.  
  
"Do you think that I...... Did you... How....." Cole giggled at her loss of words.  
  
"I know. You don't usually do this, right? It's ok. I don't think you are a slut. If I did, I wouldn't have asked you to come in."  
  
Phoebe smiled and kissed him. Cole pulled the sheet over their heads, and they continued what they started.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Phoebe.", the man repeated. "I like it. My name is Cole Turner. I was just heading out. I'm trying out this club called P3. It doesn't open for a few hours, but do you want join me? I could pick you up at....." He looked down at his watch. "8:00?"  
  
"Sorry... I can't. I'm going to be there helping out my sister. She owns the place and she had to let someone go. Until then, I'm stuck helping."  
  
"Maybe I will see you there."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe got up out of the bed, pulling a sheet to cover her with.  
  
"Where are you going?", he asked. "I thought you didn't have any classes today."  
  
"I don't. But I still have to help Piper do things at the club. That place requires a lot of work.... You want to come?"  
  
"And distract you? Piper was pretty mad last night. I don't think it's a good idea. As much as I'd like to....." He quieted down when Phoebe's lips crashed down onto his. He cleared his throat. "So I drove us here. Do you need a ride to P3?"  
  
"Actually, I need a ride to the Manor and then to P3. Is that ok?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be great!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Cole Turner turned the corner and immediatly saw her working the bar. She looked even better then when he saw her before. Making his way to her, she spotted him. He saw a slight smile form on her lucious lips. He could imagine his lips crushing hers, then he shook the thought away. He rarely gave mortals a second glance, let alone let them invade his thoughts. He couldn't believe that he was acting this way.  
  
"Hey, Phoebe."  
  
She smiled again.  
  
"Hey. Want anything?"  
  
"Ugh..... yeah, sure. How about a beer."  
  
Phoebe reached below the counter where a cooler held a couple cases of beer. "Not the unique type? Here you go. 4.50."  
  
He handed her the money, and then a tip.  
  
"Well, aren't you the charmer?", she joked. "How is your night going?"  
  
"Better now. You really are working wonders on me, Miss. Halliwell..... How's your night?"  
  
"It's ok. I'm just glad I don't have class tomorrow. If I did, I would be so tired and not be able to keep my eyes open."  
  
Cole reached up and brushed a stand of hair out of the way. He didn't seem to have any control over himself. He noticed the pleased smile on her face, and stroked her cheek. He could almost feel her melting into him. If it weren't for her sister, he probably would have kissed her.  
  
"Hello? Phoebe, you are suppose to be helping me. Prue couldn't and you volunteered. Do you think you could actually do something?", Piper interupted.  
  
It was like that all night. Talking instead of working.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Cole's car stopped in front of the Manor. Phoebe jumped out right away, but turned back almost immediatly.  
  
"Cole? Do you want to come in?"  
  
He thought about it, and what might happen in a house to themselves, and accepted. She lead him all around the house, giving him the grand tour. She headed up the stairs, holding his hand while leading the way. She told him how she couldn't show him those rooms because they belonged to Prue and Piper. But then she stopped in front of a door.  
  
"This! This is sacred sleeping ground." She paused at his weird look. "It's my room. Want to come in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
She opened the door and quickly pulled Cole in. She grabbed a black t- shirt and white bell-bottoms. She started undressing, Cole took her in his arms. His arms felt strong around her, and brought warmth to her. He gently kissed her lips. They were soft and full, just as he thought they would be the previous night. He remembered it as he playfully pushed her on to the bed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Closing time! Phoebe, it was great for you to come down here and help. Maybe next time you can actually do something besides flirt with the cute stranger! I'm closing up. I'll be ready in a minute."  
  
"Ummmmm... I guess this is goodbye?", Phoebe said, a little sad.  
  
"Yeah. Unless you want to come home with me?", he asked.  
  
She smiled brightly and quickly agreed. That was how she ended up in Cole's bed the next morning.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe quickly pulled down her shirt while Cole buttoned his.  
  
"God we have got be like sex-crazed teenagers!", Phoebe laughed. "Only we know what we are doing, now!"  
  
"God, that was great." He kissed her cheek. "We should do it again." He laughed slightly.  
  
"You know where to find me. Seriously.... I need to get to P3. Is my hair ok?"  
  
Cole handed her a hairbrush that was near-by. "Here. You might need this unless your plan is to let Piper know that you've had sex."  
  
"Thanks." She brushed her hair and told him they should get going.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe had just gotten home with Piper, and Prue was there. Piper holds out a video she and Phoebe had rented. Prue disaproved of the choice; Ever After. Prue didn't need to be reminded of her lack-of-love life. She decided to take a nap but the doorbell rang.  
  
"Who could that be?", she asked her sisters even though they paid no attention to her. "Fine. I'll answer it! Hello?"  
  
"Ugh hi. Prue, right? I'm Cole, Phoebe's..... I'm here to see Phoebe."  
  
"Ugh-huh. Phoebe!", she yelled. "Are you the reason why Phoebe never came home last night?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey, Pheebs!"  
  
Phoebe ran over to him and allowed him to pull her into a hug. She kissed him, thinking about how she half-expected never to see him again. Although, he had said that they should get together again.  
  
"Hey!" He kissed her passionatly. "Mmmmmm..... Prue, weren't you going to take a nap?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Now you rememeber!" She stomped off to her room, leaving Cole feeling a little like he was the reason she was so mad.  
  
"Don't worry. She is always so cranky. However, keeping me out all night did not help you at all! You should of waited at least a week to do that!"  
  
"Oh. I'll remember that next time I meet you! You know what I mean." He held her hand as she led them to the couch. "What are we watching?"  
  
"Chick flick! Ever After. Just sit through it and I promise I will make it worth your time." She smiled at him.  
  
"Ewwwww!", Piper groaned. "Which reminds me, Pheebe? I found a new waiter. You can do whatever you want."  
  
"Yeah..... whatever." Phoebe was to busy making-out with Cole. She really was like a teenager when she was around Cole. She didn't even know if they were going out.  
  
He broke away, almost as if he were listening on her thoughts.  
  
"Phoebe?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"SHHHHHHH!!!!!", Piper screamed. "I am trying to watch a movie!"  
  
"Fine.", Phoebe said. "We will go talk on the stairs! Come on, Cole."  
  
Cole followed her through the path that he had just came. He tried to keep up with her as she eagerly went to the front door. She pulled him outside and he wrapped her in his arms. Phoebe's small body felt secure in his strong arms. They even brought warmth to her, despite the cool weather.  
  
"I should of grabbed a jacket.", she commented before he started. He took off his and handed it to her. "Thank you!"  
  
"Look..... I will probably sound stupid asking this, but-"  
  
"You were wondering just what we are? Like are we friends or a one- nighter. Although if we were a one-nighter you probably wouldn't have came back here." She realized she was babbling and decided to cut it short. "I was wondering the same thing."  
  
"So? Am I going to be seeing you again?" He couldn't believe he was having this conversation. He had never had these feelings before. He was so full of hope and unsure of himself. And he hated it.  
  
"I hope so." Her smile recided to a half-smile, half-frown type thing. "So are you going to drop by the club tonight? I'll be there. Only 'till, like, ten or eleven, but I will be there."  
  
"Ummmmm.... Yeah sure. I'll try to." He kissed her and Phoebe relaxed in his arms.  
  
"It's cold."  
  
He laughed as though she was just noticing that it was Winter. "Yeah? So?"  
  
"I want out of it! I'm going to go watch the movie. You coming?"  
  
His face grimaced at the though of watching other people's dreams come true and not his.  
  
"It's almost over. I promise it won't kill you."  
  
"I think I will skip this one. But I will see you tonight." He stood up and started down the stairs. He remembered Phoebe and headed back up. Instead of their usual hot, fiery kiss, Cole brushed his lips gently against hers. Then he left a small, sweet kiss on her and left.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Multy Chaptered.... What should happen next? 


	2. The Unofficial Date

Part Two of  
  
Phoebe and Cole- Another AU  
  
Phoebe focused her eyes on the drink that was in her hands. She couldn't stop thinking of the stranger she had met earlier. Well, he wasn't really a stranger anymore. After all, she had slept with him a few times and they seemed to be a couple. But she still wasn't sure. She just shook her head at all of her problems and took another sip of her ice water. She picked the slice of lime that was on the side of the glass and began sucking on it. She nearly swallowed it when someone startled her.  
  
"You know, that's not good for you!" She heard him and saw him sit down next to her, but didn't believe that he was there. "Or so I'm told. Scotch.", he directed towards her but changed to the bartender. He threw down the money and a tip for him.  
  
"And lime is bad for you!", she joked. "Why are you here? I didn't realize that you would be here. I mean, I know you said you would, but I half expected you to not show. So why are you here?"  
  
"I said that I would be here, so I am here." (A/N: Cat on my feet and I can't feel my legs! Back to the story) Cole swallowed his shot of scotch and put the glass down. "So, Phoebe, what are you drinking?"  
  
"Water. I'm not a very big alchol drinker. Only when I need it. Bad day, sister fight, demon trying to kill me...", she added to herself.  
  
"What was that?", Cole asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing that was important to the conversation. So, Cole, what were you doing at my school yesterday?"  
  
"I was just doing my job... Some student there whitnessed a crime and I need to talk to them.", Cole answered. He technically wasn't suppose to talk about the cases that he worked on, but he knew that Phoebe wouldn't tell the local papers about the murder that happened in downtown San Fransico. Actually, she probably already knew of it seeing as how it happened right outside of P3. Not to mention that she was the student. "Actually, maybe you know her. Phoebe Halliwell....."  
  
Phoebe giggled. "So you are the A.D.A that I was suppose to talk to. I had posted a message telling you I couldn't meet you. Did you get it?"  
  
"Yeah... I didn't even know that you were the girl who I was suppose to talk to. But, it worked out ok." He brushed her hair away, and again he felt her melt under his touch. "You know, I'm not suppose to sleep with my clients." He smiled suggestivly at her.  
  
"So how do you feel about breaking the rules?", she asked.  
  
"Sounds like fun." He reached over and touched her lips with his. He forced his passion onto her and felt her returning it. He pulled her to his body and felt the perfectness he had already expierenced. Her lips parted and his tounge took full advantage. It was a while before they realized that they were in a public place and broke the kiss. "So... Do you want to leave here, or is it just me?"  
  
Sh grabbed his hand and her purse and led him to the exit of P3.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Cole's eyes fluttered open. He could feel Phoebe pressed against him bare chest. It had been a long time since he had had these feelings. In fact, he had never felt them before. Never in his hundred plus years of being Belthazor..... That was a part of his life that he had wanted to forget. That was why he had been hiding out in the mortal world. Despite the constant inconviences, he was a lot happier there as his Human half. He hated the underworld.  
  
Anyway, he was having feelings that he couldn't explain. He liked Phoebe when he usually hated mortals. He didn't find any good use from them besides personal pleasures. But then Phoebe.... He was just happy around Phoebe and she made him insecure and too full of hope. He hated that alot, also. There was alot of things that he hated. But Phoebe wasn't one of them.... He couldn't imagine living without her now that he had met her.  
  
He saw her wake up and immediatly began sitting up. "Hey there!" He sat up and kissed her lips quickly, but he got no response. "Phoebe, you ok? Are you feeling not so good about last night?"  
  
Doubt. Add that to the list of things he hated.  
  
"You're not regretting it, are you?"  
  
She turned to him and looked him in the eyes. "No, that's not it. I just had a really disturbing dream.... I think I need to get home. Can you take me there? I really need to talk to my sisters."  
  
"Yeah, sure.What was the dream about?", he asked cautiously.  
  
"Sistely stuff. I just need to talk to them." She gathered her cloths together and headed towards the bathroom where she put them back on. All she could think of was the preminition she had recieved during her dreams.... 


	3. A Near Mis-Hap

Part 3 Of  
  
Phoebe and Cole- Another AU  
  
Phoebe kissed Cole goodbye and promised to thank him later, and ran up the stairs to the Manor. She didn't even bother to close the door before heading to the kitchen where she asumed Piper to be.  
  
"Piper!", she called out. "Where's Prue? How about Leo!!!! We have a BIG, HUGE, GIGANTIC, problem!!! Demon going to attack and kill all of us and, and, and!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Phoebe! Come down! Tell me what is wrong, alright? Don't make me freeze you. Wait, I can't freeze you...." Piper began muddling in her lack of power against her sisters, but quickly focused as Phoebe told her of her preminition. "Ewwww....... That is a gross- yet serious- one and.... I think we should Call Prue. You take the book and I'll get a hold of Prue and pull her over here. Even if I have to go there and drag her kicking and screaming!"  
  
Phoebe headed towards the stairs when she noticed the air begining to take a form on the porch. She had completely forgotten that she had left the door open and demons could of taken advantage of that. Clearly someone had....  
  
"Hello?"  
  
The man turned around to reveal.... Cole? That couldn't be right, Phoebe thought. She couldn't help but think that a warlock had been following her. Maybe it was the demon. Something with transmagrofication...... (I'm with Prue on the pronounciation of that power!) After all, some evil was always after them.  
  
"How long have you been following me? When did you see Cole?"  
  
"Excuse me?", Cole asked. "Phoebe, I don't know what you are talking about... It's really me!"  
  
"Yeah right! If I beleived every warlock or demon that said he really was my lover, I would be dead. Now wouldn't I? So? What do you want? Besides to kill me and my sisters. We all know that is NOT going to happen."  
  
Cole pondered what Phoebe had just said. He didn't know if he had heard right, but if he had, it would mean she was a witch. Probably a Charmed One. It suddenly sunk into him that he had feelings for the ultimate evil-fighting witch. he suddenly thought of the name of Piper's club. P3, it probably stood for "The Power Of Three." He dug further into what she said and realized that she thought he was the warlock/ demon of the week.  
  
"Only a couple of weeks....", Cole said playing along with her illusions. "Maybe months. What I have gathered will serve me greatly. It's time to die, witch." He threw a low-voltage energy ball at her, hoping not to really hurt her. Although he knew it wouldn't have any effect on her. "Or perhaps I'm here to taunt you." He smiled at her and hit a nerve in Phoebe.  
  
"I never thought I would see that smile used for evil intentions."  
  
"I never thought-" Cole froze in place and Phoebe knew that it was because of her sister.  
  
"Ok! What do we do with demon-boy?", Phoebe asked.  
  
"Hey, isn't that your new boyfriend? Cole something-or-other?", Piper asked.  
  
"No... Just some shape-shifting half-warlock, half-demon type thing. He took the form of Cole... If Cole were a demon, do you think that he would be dating me?"  
  
"Unless he were trying to kill you!", Prue said as she entered the room. "Give me the facts later, where's the vanquish?"  
  
Phoebe slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. "I didn't get the vanquish! He came to soon and I didn't have time! Prue, just fling him away and we will get the vanquish later.... Ok?"  
  
Prue threw her arm through the air and along with pushing some air around, the demon or warlock or whatever it is, went through the door. The door slammed after it.  
  
Prue glared at her youngest sister. "Phoebe, you could of gotten us hurt! Tell us about your preminition and we'll go looking through the book..."  
  
"Prue, I might of just found that my boyfriend is an evil agent. Can't you give me five minutes to just let this all sink in?"  
  
Prue gave her one of her looks and began speaking immediatly. "Can you have five minutes? Are you crazy? There is a demon on the loose and we don't have-" The doorbell interupted her, giving Phoebe the chance to escape for a minute or two.  
  
When she opended the door, she was a little surprised at who she saw. "Cole?", she asked.  
  
"Ugh, yeah. You left this in my car." He handed over her purse.  
  
Phoebe breathed a sigh of relief, a smile falling upon her lips. "Cole."  
  
"Why do you keep saying my name?", he asked with a laugh despite the fact that he knew why.  
  
"I'm just a little surprised to see you so soon..."  
  
"Well... As long as I'm here, would you like to go out to lunch?" He asked himself why he was doing this. He was a demon and she was a witch.... He should have been killing her when instead he felt his heart flutter when she said his name. Damn that human half.... "I mean, if you have nothing else to do."  
  
"Ugh, sure! I'd love to-"  
  
"Phoebe.", Prue warned. "What about this urgent news that I had to get here so fast for! I was at a shoot, you know. And the second I get here, you take off?"  
  
"Phoebe told me all about it, Prue. let her have her fun and I will fill you in. Sound like a plan?", Piper offered.  
  
"Fine. Go. But please be back tonight.", Prue ordered.  
  
Phoebe quickly went upstairs and changed. As she came down the stairs, hand on the banister, Cole swore he saw white lights flahing upon her. She looked too beautiful to be real. Amazing, stunning, perfect.... The words flashed through his head before he could stop them. I need to stop this foolishness, he told himself. She's a witch and you are suppose to be hating her- not wanting to spend more time together.  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"Wow is a good thing?", Phoebe asked.  
  
"Wow is deffiantly a good thing! Only you could take something simple and make it look sexy..." He trailed off, trying to hide that she shook him up, mixing around feelings that had been barried for years.  
  
"Well.. Ok then. There you have it. Let's go!"  
  
Phoebe pulled Cole out the door before Prue could protest and they left in his car. 


	4. A Broken Promise

Part 4 of  
  
Phoebe and Cole- Another AU  
  
Phoebe woke up the following morning. Memories of the night before hit her; hard.  
  
"Oh no! We are in so much trouble!"  
  
She looked at Cole. He had started watching her ever since their first time togther. He knew every little habbit she had when sleeping. What every frown meant that fell upon her face. He knew exactly how to comfort her when she shook. And that he was in trouble. He had fallen for the enemy. "What?"  
  
"Look out the window!"  
  
Cole looked out and sarcastically said, "Yeah, sunlight. Pesky thing. Should be any noraml persons enemy!"  
  
"That's just it!"  
  
"You're not normal?"  
  
Phoebe grrrred at him. "Sunlight! Cole, I was suppose to be back last night! And instead, I'm here with you. Not that that isn't a good thing. I am just in soooo much trouble."  
  
He kissed her shoulder and felt her shake with desire. "So? It's not like she can prevent us from seeing each other."  
  
"Actually she can. All she has to do is...", she said to herself.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Can you just take me home?"  
  
He let out a sigh of defeat. "Sure." Phoebe got up and went to the bathroom where she put her cloths on." You know, I don't like this whole have to leave as soon as you get up. It would be nice if we were able to talk once in a while."  
  
Phoebe yelled from the bathroom. "We talk!"  
  
"Yeah. We talk about when we are going to sleep with each other. Face it, Phoebe. We know next to nothing about each other." He couldn't believe he was saying this. Not only was he dating a witch, he was suggesting that they get closer. "I almost feel like we are only seeing each other because of the way we look."  
  
Phoebe came into the room. "That's not it at all. We're just in the 'can't keep our hands of each other' stage. Soon we'll move on and we'll know everything about each other. Trust me, I'm not using you. I'm deffiantly interested in this." She looked at her cloths and asked, "Do you think I can pull off a 'Went out early this morning'?"  
  
Cole laughed and got up to get dressed. He drove her home and asked if she was free that night. She made plans to meet him at P3 that night and then they were going to go out to a resturant.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Prue was on Phoebe's ass as soon as she walked in. "Where were you?"  
  
"Out."  
  
"With Cole? You promised to be home, Phoebe. That was so irresponsible. The demon came last night and he looked nothing like Cole's human form."  
  
"Well, he knew that I was with Cole, so why would he?" Her sister paused and Phoebe knew she saw her point. "Besides, you're alright. I'm sorry I fell asleep and didn't run off, but I have plans tonight so we have some serious witchy planning to do."  
  
"No. You are staying in tonight! You are out every single night and just come marching in the next morning. We need you here. If you spend every night there, then what's the point of you living here?"  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that if you aren't here, then why do you live here? You might as well just go live with what's his name. Besides the demon is attacking here tonight. We already have the spell and a game plan, we just need you to say the spell."  
  
"Umm... Hi! What's the game plan?"  
  
"Everyone sits in the living room and when he attacks Piper freezes. I'll see you later. I've got a shoot."  
  
Prue left the house and Phoebe stood still. She wasn't sure what was up with that. Maybe I am being kicked out...., she thought. That's rediculas! I own a third of this house.  
  
She grabbed the phone and went upstairs to her room. She dialed Cole's work number and was greeted by his secretary.  
  
"Hello, Turner's office. How may I help you?"  
  
"Hi, ugh.... Is Cole there yet?"  
  
"No, he called and said-" The secretary stopped talking all of a sudden and someone took the phone from her.  
  
"Hello?", someone asked.  
  
"Cole?"  
  
"Phoebe?"  
  
"Hey...."  
  
"Lee, put this through to my line. Phoebe, I'll be right back."  
  
There was a pause and then another, "Hey, Phoebe! How are you?", from Cole.  
  
"Ugh.. Hey."  
  
"You don't sound so good."  
  
Phoebe noticed that he was right. She looked in the mirror, expecting to see the way she looked, but found that she had started crying. "I don't really know..... Cole, there's something I have to tell you."  
  
Cole panicked. The only thing he could think of was that she had found out that he was a demon and she was going to have to vanquish him. He swallowed and asked, "Is this a good something, or a bad something?"  
  
"It's a bad something. Prue told me I can't go out tonight. I must sound like a teenager."  
  
"Why can't you go out?"  
  
"I don't really know... She is really mad and we have to do some sister thing so there is no way I can get out of it. Damn that Jenisester.", she added to herself. She couldn't help but notice that she kept muttering witchy things to herself around him. Perhaps she wanted him to know. Maybe she thought that she more then like him. Maybe she should tell him....  
  
"This sucks."  
  
Phoebe muttered a quick laugh. "I've never thought of you as a, 'This sucks' kind of guy. It seems a little out of character."  
  
"Well... I have work. I'll call you later. I promise..."  
  
"We broke the last promise we made."  
  
"This one is for you."  
  
Phoebe smiled and her heart did a cartweel. It jumped and missed a beat, but she could only manage a, "Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
The phone clicked and she turned hers off. She fell to her back on her bed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Tell me again why I can't go out after this?", Phoebe asked again.  
  
"Because we don't know when the demon is going to get here. If he gets here really late, you wouldn't even have a chance to exchange hellos before jumping into bed with him.", Prue explained rather harshly.  
  
"I know you are mad, but I don't think that was nesscesary. Cole and my relationship is none of your buisness. Not to mention he is the one who wants us to talk and get to know each other sooner rather then later. He wants this relationship as much as I want it. And at least he doesn't have anyone interupting it for him."  
  
"Ok, do we have to seperate you two?", Piper asked. She looked at Leo and asked for him to help her silently.  
  
"Piper's right. Let's focus on the demon and then you can kill each other when we-" He pointed to Piper and himself. "-go to bed."  
  
"Fine, I just hope that-" Prue stood up before finishing her sentance. "Piper! Freeze!"  
  
Piper flicked her hands and then picked up the spell. The girls quickly chanted the spell and the demon flamed out as the bell rang.  
  
"Saved by the bell. Night, Pheebs. Night, Prue. Come on, Leo!", Piper ordered.  
  
"I'll get it.", Phoebe told her sister.  
  
"Don't think that we won't talk later!", Prue called after her.  
  
Phoebe ignored her sister and then turned the knob. She opened the door to find..... Cole. 


	5. Surprises In The Doorway

Part 5 of  
  
Phoebe and Cole- Another AU  
  
"Cole! I thought that we didn't have plans."  
  
"No, you said that you couldn't come out. Prue never said that I couldn't come over. So I thought that I would come over and surprise you with Chinese."(Somebody help.... My brother has me thinking like him! Next thing you know, I will hate Charmed... Is that possible?) He held out a plastic bag that he had in his hand. She smiled at him and looked around. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Ummm... Well, Prue will be really mad that you are here, but oh well. Come on in. Is it raining?"  
  
Cole looked around and noticed that he was soaked. "I guess it is." He walked into the house and Phoebe took off his jacket. After she hng it up, she showed Cole to the kitchen even though he knew where it was from the tour of the house. (Sacred sleeping ground.... Remember?) He took a seat and Phoebe started to gather plates and forks but Cole said, "Oh come on... Let's eat right out of the box with the chop sticks that they gave us. live a little...."  
  
Phoebe looked at him in disbelief, but put the plates away. "I hate when a guy has control over me." She sat down next to him, leaning on to his shoulder as she ate. "He can get me to do things I normally wouldn't do. Like disobey my sisters....."  
  
Cole laughed at her. "You are so cute."  
  
"You are, too."  
  
Cole placed a light kiss on her forehead. "So, Phoebe.... Want to place this or that?"  
  
"Sure, but I go first. Classical or Rock."  
  
"Rock. Vanilla or Chocalate."  
  
"Neither, cookie dough. Black or white."  
  
"Black. Tv or-"  
  
"Black?", she asked cautiously. "Why not white?"  
  
"Well, because black is so much more mysterious."  
  
Phoebe breathed a sigh or relief. She let him continue and answered, "Movies. Light or dark?"  
  
"Hmmm." He pondered his answer because he knew that the last one has been a test. "Dark, better sleeping condidtions." Phoebe laughed at him. "Roses or tulips?"  
  
"Carnations. They were always what you would bye for someone when you didn't have any money. So I have always liked blue carnations."  
  
"Interesting. What's your favorite movie?"  
  
"Kill It Before It Dies.... I've seen it a millon times, without a doubt. Billy Applebee is soooo dreamy. OH don't worry, you're dreamy, too."  
  
"I don't think I've ever been called dreamy before." Come to think of it, he thought. I've never been called anything other then 'Belthazor'. "Have you always lived with your sisters?"  
  
"No... About three and a half years ago, I lived in New York." She grimaced at her past and Cole noticed.  
  
"What happened to make you hate it so much?"  
  
"It just wasn't a good time for me, ok?", she said in an almost mean voice.  
  
"Sorry.... Didn't know it was that bad of a time for you."  
  
Phoebe looked at him in an evil way. "Let's change the subject."  
  
"Oh, so it's really bad for you, then."  
  
"Cole, I really don't want to talk about this. Especially with you." She realized what she said and started apolagizing immediatly. "Oh no, Cole... It's just that it's a really painful part of my life and I did some really stupid things. I dot want you to know even half the stuff I did because you probably would think I was a slut. Even if you don't now."  
  
He kissed her lips and then said, "I would never think you were a slut..."  
  
She sighed and said, "Well... If you really want to know..."  
  
"Which I do."  
  
"Then I'll tell you. You see, I left because my granmother had just died and I wasn't very close with my sisters then. I headed to New York because I was supposdly going to look for my dad but that was just a cover up for getting away from Prue. She was engaged then and her fiance tried to hit on me. When I got to New York, I met a guy...." She started a horrible tale that she thought she would never hear again. 


	6. A Horrible Past

Part 6 of  
  
Phoebe and Cole- Another AU  
  
"His name was Jake.... He took me in and took care of me and I thought we were great friends and all that. I was making all sorts of good friends then I was there for five months before all this happened. One of my friends, Clay, use to take me to see Kill It Before It Dies and buy me loads of candy when ever I had been dumped or lost a job. Well, I'll never forget Clay.... That's for sure. One day, I came home really late from partying with friends all night long. Jake came on to me. He started kissing me and..." She stopped as she choked out her last words. "He tore off my cloths."  
  
Cole began to feel his anger swell up inside of him as he listened to his words. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to."  
  
"No it's ok... It gets better. Clay had come back because I had forgotten my purse in his car. He must have heard me screaming because he came in shouting, 'Get off of her before I kill you!'. I began covering myself with the shreads of my clothing as Clay and Jake began beating each other up. I came back here after I stayed at Clay's for a month to heal the everything that Jake had done to me. Jake's in jail right now and I still keep in touch with Clay despite the relationship problems we had. We're still very good friends."  
  
Cole began holding her hand to comfort her. He kissed it lightly so he didn't scare her. "I'm glad you are ok." He wasn't sure of what to say.  
  
"You probably think that I told you as a 'Cry for me' type thing. It was a real scary time for me and Piper doesn't even know it. She would just think that I can't handle myself. Most people do. They also think I am really sleazy and slutty."  
  
He kissed her hand again and said, "I never would think that. Especially after you me that. I know it must have been hard for you."  
  
Phoebe nodded and collapsed into his arms as she began crying. She sobbed a few times and Cole could only make out, "I feel slutty..." He stroked her hair and tried to sush her.  
  
"Shhhhh.... Phoebe, it's ok. No one thinks you are slutty."  
  
"Sure they do! Why do you think I've only told a few people... Cole, please promise that you won't ever tell my sisters."  
  
He thought only for a second before nodding and saying, "I promise...."  
  
Phoebe breathed a sigh of relief and then fell asleep in his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe woke up the next day and couldn't decide if she had told Cole or if it was a dream. She hoped that for her reputation it was a dream. She walked down the stairs and saw Cole's car out front and asked, "Is Cole here?" She walked a little more and saw him come from behind a chair. "Hey... What are you doing here, still? I would of thought that you would have gone home."  
  
"I wanted to make sure that you had someone here during the night if you woke up with a nightmare."  
  
"So I did tell you?", she half-asked, half-stated. "Perhaps you shouldn't watch me sleep anymore. You know way too much for your own good."  
  
"Well at least it's for good." He smiled at her and knew that she was thinking of what he had just said. He had started wondering if he was hinting at him being a demon, but quickly dismissed the idea as he thought of what she would do if she knew. "So anyway... You gonna be ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Wait, you were here all night and my sisters didn't kill you?"  
  
"Yeah...", he replied nervously.  
  
"That is so strange."  
  
"Right. So I gotta go. You want me to call later?"  
  
She smiled warmly at him and said, "Of course! I would be very disappointed if you didn't, Mr. Turner...." She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his in a small kiss. "Very, very disappointed...."  
  
He kissed her again and said, "Consider talking to your sisters. For me, please?"  
  
"Fine..."  
  
"That's my girl...." He unwrapped her arms and dodged out of the Halliwell Manor.  
  
"I hate when he does that...." She smiled at the now-gone man and then took off to get ready for her day. 


	7. A Flirty Call

Part 7 of  
  
Phoebe and Cole- Another AU  
  
Phoebe pulled up to the manor in Prue's car. Thank god for her sister. Without her she wouldn't have a way to get from one place to another. She still wasn't sure what Prue had mean the morning before, but it was all part of being a sister. Saying things that you didn't mean. Eventually they would have a big heart-to-heart when they had said enough stupid things and would forgive each other. Until then, she would just have to ponder the words.  
  
She walked into the manor and saw Prue waiting for her, hands on hips.  
  
"Yes, Prue?", she questioned as she rumaged through the mail. "How may I help you?"  
  
"I want to talk to you about Cole....."  
  
She turned to her and said, "I can't believe you, Prue. He is a very good guy and I like him alot. I'm sorry I stayed out later then I was suppose to, but I really, really, really, like this guy. And I am going to continue seeing him whether you like him or not. So just forget about trying to prevent us from it."  
  
"Actually, I was going to tell you that he called to tell you that he wanted to go out tonight. I wanted to ask you if there was anyway you two would consider double dating with me and A.J."  
  
Phoebe was shocked at how nice her sister was despite the harsh words she had spoken. "Sorry.... Yeah, I'll talk to him about it and see what I can do." She walked off dazed and confused. She turned around and said, "Who's A.J.?"  
  
It was Prue's turn to be speechless. "Oh, just a guy that asked me out today when I went for coffee. He sort of found me sitting alone just thinking and he came up to me and said, 'Hey, can I sit here or are these seats reserved for your thought?' I thought it was funny.... He's cute and we had a great conversation. He's a couple years older then me but I'm ok with that."  
  
Phoebe laughed at her sister as she blushed just thinking of the guy. "Careful, you might get a fever if you keep thinking of him.... Why do you want us there?"  
  
"I just would like to see how you act around guys that you like. And I'm a little nervous...", she admitted. "Just fix it up for tonight if you can."  
  
Phoebe left her sister and grabbed the cordless. She dialed the numbers to Cole's cell phone, which she had memorized without ever using it. It rang only once before he picked up and she nearly panicked. She was hoping to just leave a message that way she didn't have to hear the rejection.  
  
"Hello?", he asked uncertainly although he had only given the number to a few people.  
  
"Cole! Hi! You're out of work early, today..."  
  
"So why are you calling me?" He began smiling at the sound of her voice.  
  
"I was just doing Prue a favor and didn't want to be rejected over the phone."  
  
"Why would I reject you?", he asked playfully.  
  
"Because it's a double date." Her face cringed at the words, so did Cole's. "Told you so..."  
  
Cole stayed silent for a few minutes, not sure of what he was going to say. Prue didn't even like him.... Or at least that's the impression that Phoebe gave. He thought carefully of the Pro's and Con's when Phoebe interupted his thoughts.  
  
"Cole? You there?"  
  
"Oh... yeah, sorry. If I say yes, will I regret it?" He held the phone away from his ear as she shrieked with delight. "So is that a yes, or a no?"  
  
"That's a I will totally make this up to you!"  
  
"Doing favors for you gets a nice 'Thank you'."  
  
"Owing you doesn't seem to be all that bad.... Where do you want to go?"  
  
"I would suggest my place but that's more of and only you thing. How about that new place that opened up, 'Two Squared'. It's suppose to be a nice casual place where it's dinner and dancing. Perfect for double dating because then we won't have to be with Prue and...."  
  
"A.J."  
  
"... The whole time."  
  
"That sounds good to me. I'll run it by Prue and see what she says. Brb!"  
  
"Brb?"  
  
"Internet speak for Be Right Back... Ok, so I wasn't really doing research at the library! Gees...", she joked. After the laughing died down, Phoebe said, "I'll be right back."  
  
Colw waited for minutes, impatient to see if Prue liked his idea. He heard Phoebe pick up the phone and imediatly said, "So does the wicked witch of the west like the idea?"  
  
"Excuse me?", an unfamiliar voice asked.  
  
"Piper? Why are you on the phone?"  
  
"I couldn't find the cordless so I picked up the extension. What exactly did you mean by 'wicked witch of the west'?"  
  
Cole realized how he had accidently said what they really were. "Just that Prue hates me..."  
  
"Oh... She's not the only one who hates him...", Piper mumbled.  
  
" I beg your pardon?"  
  
"I said... Phoebe's the only one who has the hots for him...." She stretched the corners of her mouth the way Phoebe does when she says a stupid lie when she realized what she had said. "Yeah.... That's what I said...."  
  
"Right. So is there any chance of me talking to Phoebe? Because-"  
  
"Hey, Cole. Sorry it took so long!"  
  
"Phoebe, I need the phone.", Piper said casually.  
  
"Piper? What are you doing on the phone?"  
  
"I told you, I need to use the phone. Soon, please."  
  
"Ok. If you get off then I can finish my conversation and you can use the phone.", Phoebe hinted to her sister.  
  
"Fine. But cut the flirting short."  
  
"Hey, for your information, I am making plans for Prue and me to go on a double date... So go!"  
  
"Fine, I'm going!" Piper hung up the phone.  
  
Phoebe whispered a 'Thank god' and went to shut off her own phone when Cole said, "Hey, wait! What about me?"  
  
"Oh yeah.... Sorry. I forgot to tell you that Prue loved the idea and you can pick me up at seven... I know you can't wait and Piper is hovering so I have to go."  
  
"Ok, bye, Phoebe. Love ya.", he mumbled.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I ugh... said Can't wait. I got to go..."  
  
Phoebe hear a click and said, "Bye." She turned off the phone and held it close to her chest for a minute. She turned around and screamed out Piper's name. She passed the phone off and then started getting ready for her date. 


	8. A Late Fourth

Part 8 of  
  
Phoebe and Cole- Another AU  
  
Phoebe sat nercously with Prue waiting for the guys to show. She knew Cole had been ok with the double date idea, but she wasn't sure if A.J. was completely ok with it. She was pretty sure that he had wanted some alone time with Prue. But if the date went well, he would get what he wanted. Prue kept talking about how great A.J. seemed to be and how she wanted to see him as soon as possible.  
  
"Prue, are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yeah.", she answered too quickly. And too sure of herself.  
  
"Tell me why you couldn't go with Leo and Piper?"  
  
"Not exactly a normal relationship. You never know when he's going to have to pop out because of the whole job situction. So if you don't mind... Really, I won't if you don't want to. Or Cole. If he doesn't want to do this then we don't have to. I just could use some sisterly support while I'm there."  
  
"And you think that I would be good support? Boy have you got yourself twisted in a knot. I think that Piper would be alot better at thi- " Phoebe had been interupted by the sound of the bell chiming through out the house. She guessed that A.J. would be there first so volunteered to get the door and set off to do her task. She opened the door and the man had turned around so she couldn't clearly see who it was, but he wasn't a blonde so she knew who it was. "Cole?"  
  
He turned to face her and said, "Hey...." He kissed her quickly and then entered the house. "Please tell me Piper and Prue haven't talked today."  
  
"Well, they had a huge fight about who got the last of the strawberry shortcake, started hitting each other and ended up in seperate rooms at the hospital so I'm guessing that Prue never heard what you said about the wicked witch of the west..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Prue doesn't know." She kissed him and whispered in his ear, "Your secret is safe with us!"  
  
"So.. where us this lovely A.J. that shall be gracing us with his presence?"  
  
"MIA... He's late. I expected you to be late. Fashionably late... You usually have a way of doing that or just surprising me. It works very well in your favor, you know. Very, very well!"  
  
"Ok, don't get gross!", Prue called out. "Why isn't he here?"  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes (I'm getting a Deja vu) and shouted, "He'll be here! Don't worry!" She pulled Cole into the living room and he sat down, pulling her onto his lap. He whispered into her ear, "By the way, you look goergous!"  
  
He was right. Phoebe looked the way she felt; simple yet lovely. She wore a red tank top with black leather pants that were pretty tight. She had on black sandal heels and a black leather jacket. Her hair was down that night and was doing a half wavy, half crimpy type thing. Cole wore his normal atire. Not much change in his wardrobe, but the way he felt was another story....  
  
Ever since he had started seeing Phoebe he became a happier person. And it wasn't just a vicotry happy, it was a genuine happy. When he was around her, he became very insecure and too worried about rejection. He seemed to be a completely different person around Phoebe and he knew exactly what the word was for the way he felt. Love. He had completely fallen head over heels in love in under a week with a witch. And he didn't want it to ever end....  
  
Phoebe looked at the man she sat upon and smiled. She couldn't believe the guy that she had met. What's more, she had told him one of her biggest secrets and he wasn't leaving. He wasn't like most other guys. She felt safe lying in his arms every morning. She liked how he knew just what to say to please her and just what to do to comfort her and she had only know him for a week. She wished her sisters trusted him more, but it was only a week ago that they had their first date. She knew that she was in trouble because she had fallen in love with a guy she didn't know that well. It just seemed right.  
  
The doorbell rang and interupted her thoughts. She looked at how nervous Prue was and got up to answer it. When she opened the door, she muttered a, "Wow..." She gathered her senses about her and remembered that she loved her boyfriend. "Please come on in! Prue hasn't been able to stop talking about you, A.J. You know, you're very late."  
  
"I know... Sorry about that. I had car trouble. You must be Phoebe."  
  
"Yeah... Come on, come on. Cole and Prue are waiting for us." She led him to the room that she had just left and joined her boyfriend. Cole wrapped an arm around her and knew who Prue's date was immediatly. He put on a fake smile and said, "A.J., good to see you again. How is your buieness doing?"  
  
"Good, despite the slight set-back you placed upon us.", A.J. through back. "You still a D.A.?"  
  
"Yeah... Quite some time ago somebody claimed abuse against his company and I represented them... Sorry, man. I didn't really have a choice."  
  
"Whatever happened to freedom of press?", he asked jokingly. He seemed to rememeber that they had reservations at the resteraunt and suggested the go. Phoebe checked the clock and said, "Well... We missed our reservations and so we can't go there anymore. How about we see a movie?"  
  
"Sounds great!", Prue quickly agreed. "But if we are going to do that we should invite Piper and Leo."  
  
Phoebe ducked out of the room and up the stairs, leaving Cole feeling nervous. She appeared down the stairs with Piper in a matter of minutes, saving Cole.  
  
"Leo had to work tonight, so it's us three girls and the two guys!", Phoebe informed.  
  
"Ugh oh.....", Prue chimed. "Last time we did this, the night ended very badly with Phoebe being attacked!"  
  
"Someone attacked you?", Cole asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, Cupid!", she said sarcastically. "He was a friend of mine and I didn't recognize him so Dan had to come to my rescue. Dan was Piper's boyfriend at the time. And I was the one dateless...."  
  
"I find that hard to believe.", Cole complimented.  
  
"We have to go now!", Prue informed. Everyone glared at her and silently asked how she knew what time they had to be there. "What? I had a back-up ready! This date was not going to be canceled on account of missing the reservations...." The group laughed at her as they grabbed their coats and left the house. 


	9. Un-careful Words

Part 9 of  
  
Phoebe and Cole- Another AU  
  
Phoebe woke up the next morning in Cole's arms. That wasn't odd in itself, but she was fully clothed (including shoes) and on the couch of the Halliwell Manor. He was still asleep. She never thought that the first time he would spend the night there would be with him on the couch. He was still sound asleep and she didn't want to wake him. The memories of last night flooded her head and she felt a wave of nausea rush through her.  
  
She couldn't believe that she had ruined her sisters night of fun and left her alone. Piper had to come home, too, just because she felt like the fifth weel. Cole was sweet enough to stay and comfort her while she spent the night hovering over the bathroom toilet. She was a little embarressed that he had seen her throwing up, but he assured her that she hadn't to be worried. She couldn't even think of why she was throwing up. She didn't even have a drink after they left the movies.  
  
After the movie, which she spent in the bathroom because she felt sick, they went to P3. She told them she would be right back and she just wanted to check herself in the mirror. Cole followed her because he could tell that she was lying and found her throwing up. She nearly ran him over and begged him not to tell his sisters, but he did anyway. He dragged her home and around ten, they fell onto the couch.  
  
"Morning, sweetie...", Cole said. "How you feelin'?"  
  
She looked at him and said, "A little better.... I can't understand why I threw up so much last night."  
  
"Maybe you should go to the doctor."  
  
"No... It's not that bad and really, I do feel better!"  
  
"I can tell you're lying. I know you better then you think I do."  
  
She smiled at him and fell back down on his forearm. "You know, that's why I am......"  
  
He smiled at her, encouraging her to go on, despite the fact that he knew full well what she was going to say. "Please continue."  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, I am, too."  
  
She smiled and said, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Ditto."  
  
They layed in silence for a couple of minutes. Piper came down in her pajama's, slightly embarressed. She headed straight towards the kitchen, careful not to interupt the happy couple. She returned minutes later to see them asleep, only to remember that Phoebe had class. She woke her sister up and left her alone. Phoebe panicked slightly, but Cole said he would drop her off at school. They were ready and out of there in a matter of minutes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Cole sat in his apartment, wondering if what he was about to do really what should be done. Phoebe and him had made plans for that night just before he drove off. He called earlier and left a message cancelling them. If he knew her right, she would be there quickly. He knew exactly what he would say and exactly what he would say. Hopefully, he would be able to go through with it.  
  
Cole had skipped work to think about his situation. There hadn't been much time to think clearly seeing as how every minute was spent with Phoebe or thinking about Phoebe. There was no way he could think of how to break up with her with her around. It was true that he loved her, but he was a demon. It just didn't make sense that they were together. It was like adding two and two together. He waited for the knock that wouls surely sound anytime soon. Then, there it was.  
  
He slowly walked to the door and opened it. "Phoebe. I knew you'd be here..."  
  
She walked in, not speaking. She looked around the apartment and sat down on a chair, propping her head up on her fist. She sat in silence, not sure of what to say or do.  
  
"Phoebe, just say what you want to say.", Cole said not looking into her eye. "I know you want to say it, you know you want to say it. Damn't, Phoebe. Even your sisters know that you want to say it!"  
  
She was a little shocked and pulled back into the chair. She had never heard him yell before and it scared her. She looked away from him, desperate not to show him the tears that he caused just then.  
  
"Phoebe..."  
  
She looked back at him and blurted out in a raised voice, "Cole, I'm considering my words that way I don't say something I don't mean! Aparently I'm the only one who does it anymore."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I didn't come here because you cancelled the plans, I came here because I had no where else to go! I had a fight with my sisters and I just needed to get to somewhere other then my room. I knew you would be here... Probably pondering how to brake up with me that way you don't have to tell me you love me when you really do." She stood up and grabbed her jacket. "That's ok. I'll just leave."  
  
She pushed by Cole, but stopped as he placed a hand over her stomach. She walked back and stared into his eyes, begging for a shoulder to cry on. He slowly touched his lips to hers, tearing apart as she cryed. He sat down on the couch and pulled her on top of him, placing his cheek on top of her head. She sat there drawing lazy circles on his kneew, avoiding any talking that might take place. In the end, it was she who started the conversation.  
  
"I just had no where else to go. I knew you were probably going to brake up with me just because I am in love with you, but anywhere else I ran the risk of running into them."  
  
"I wasn't going to brake up with you because you said you loved me..." He let out a short sound that if it were just a little longer, it would be a small laugh. "I love you, too.... But if you knew what I knew.... We just shouldn't be together. It's not right..."  
  
Phoebe took her head out from underneath his, causing him to fall forward in a contolabke way. She looked at him and said, "I want to know what you know." He kissed her slightly before saying, "No, you don't...."  
  
Phoebe kissed him passiontaly, forgeting everything that had said that night aside from an "I love you". She ran her hands through his hair and he carressed hers. She changed the way she sat so that she sat facing him. She ran her fingers over his chest and he pulled her closer to him. After a minute or two of just kissing each other's faces, Cole pressed his lips onto her neck. Phoebe pulled away and took off her shirt, leaving her chest easy for him to see. She crashed back onto his lups, pulling at his shirt. He began taking it off, only to press her right up against him. He started to unhook her bra, the whole time kissing, when there was a knock at the door.  
  
Phoebe pulled away from his ear and dashed to the other saying, "Ignore it!"  
  
Cole found it as the perfect way for them to stop what they were doing, so he pulled away. "I can't. I'm expecting a very important someone."  
  
"Cole, I'm already here!" She got up off him and put her bra back on.  
  
"Someone from work... After I cancel the plans they asked if I could help them with something and any other mortal would have accepted, so I-"  
  
"Mortal?", Phoebe asked as she put her shirt back on and threw him his. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Does it have to do with what you know?"  
  
The knock came again and Cole escaped to the door. When he answered it he found Prue. She quickly ducked behind him and found her sister, hugging her tight. "Thank god you are ok!"  
  
"Prue? What the hell is the matter with you..."  
  
"He's back. We thought that when you didn't answer your phone that he had gotten you!"  
  
"No, I'm just here at Cole's." Her hand flew up towards him when she said his name. It was quickly re-assigned to scrathching her neck in the back. "Do you guys need me? Is Piper alright?"  
  
"Yeah, she's fine! She's at home waiting for a signal that it's ok. You can stay if you want, but just promise me you'll make it home early, tonight."  
  
Phoebe nodded and hugged her sister quickly as she headed out. She stared at Cole, waiting for them to be able to continue their conversation while Cole was dreading it.  
  
"Why didn't you go with your sister?"  
  
"Because we were in the middle of a dicussion that shouldn't remail un-disscussed!"  
  
"Is that a word?" He ignored the glare the Phoebe sent and continued. "Is getting attacked something that happens often?"  
  
"Sort of, but if you're worried about getting hurt around me, you needn't be, because... because... because..."  
  
"Because you're a witch?', he asked carefully.  
  
Phoebe stood shocked at his words. She considered every syllble that formed the words. "How did you..."  
  
"Everybody that is involved with magic knows about the Charmed Ones."  
  
Phoebe turned towards the door and started headed that way.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I changed my mind. I don't want to have this conversation!" 


	10. A Night Away

Part 10 of  
  
Phoebe and Cole- Another AU  
  
"We can't just not have this conversation anymore, Phoebe! We can't put the geenie back into the bottle, and you know it!"  
  
"Cole.... If I don't know then I can keep on loving you and you can keep on loving me! I already know you do and.. And.. And I just can't take loosing you! You are just so perfect for me and I don't think that I want to know who you are if it's going to brake us apart. Please... promise me you won't tell me."  
  
Cole looked at the tears in hers eyes, studied her every muscle. He walked over to her and kissed her tears goodbye. His hand caressed her shoulder and his lips found hers. He pulled away and tilted his head to face, but continued to kiss her after a few seconds. His kisses were light and fearful as if he really was going to reveal himself to her. Phoebe pulled away and nearly screamed, "Promise?"  
  
"I promise..."  
  
He continued kissing her, her hair quickly getting messed up. His hand krept up her shirt and began tugging on the end. She took his hand in hers. Her toung flew into his mouth and began darting around his. She pulled away and took of her shirt again, only to be followed by her lacy bra. Cole's shirt came off of his firey skin and was thrown across the room. Phoebe's hands flew to his pants and they were taken off along with whatever was on Phoebe. He tossed her on to the couch and began kissing her. Phoebe pulled him to her and they embraced each other for hours.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe reached over Cole to the phone. She quickly checked the time, careful not to wake Cole. It wasn't too late and she had to let Prue know that she was on her way home. It rang three times before anyone picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's me.."  
  
"Hey, how's it goin'?", Prue asked.  
  
"That's it? 'Hey, how's it goin'?' Never mind... I'm on my way home. Bye." She hung up before any questions were asked. She threw the phone onto the floor and got up, trying to not wake up Cole. Her attempts were unsuccessful.  
  
Cole sat up and kissed her shoulder. She tried to tear herself away. "Where you going?"  
  
She avoided his eyes and said, "Home... Sorry, I tried not to wake you." She gathered a few of her clothes and started to put them on.  
  
"You drove here?"  
  
"No... I walked." She still paid no attention to him or their conversation. "Don't worry about me." She smiled at him. "I can take care of myself."  
  
He looked rather worried. "I think that maybe you should let me drive you. I wouldn't want you to get yourself hurt."  
  
"Cole, relax. I have magical powers. I can take care of myself. It's not like the Big Bad Mighty Belthazor is waiting to pounce on me the instant that I leave your protection."  
  
"He would never attack you."  
  
"Sure he would, Cole. Demons do that. They kill innocents/ witches."  
  
"Really though, he wouldn't."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"It has to do with me and who I really am."  
  
"Really? I guess I don't want to know then."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Look, I don't want to know, Cole. I don't care who the fuck you are. I just want to be with you forever because I love you."  
  
"Belthazor loves you, Phoebe. He would be my demonic half."  
  
She looked him in the eyes and said, "You promised me you wouldn't tell." She headed straight for the door. 


	11. Phoebe And Cole.... Another AU

I'm sorry this chapter is soooooo crappy, but just got bored with the storyline.  
  
Part 11 of  
  
Phoebe and Cole- Another AU  
  
Phoebe stomped into her house, slamming the door and her jacket. She couldn't believe what Cole had said. How he had said it. Like it was just a normal every say conversation starter. Most of all, she couldn't begin to understand what knowing would do to their relationship. Not that they could have one anymore. She knew that she had to vanquish him despite the love they shared. It was then the horrid truth of what was to come hit her. She fell to the ground and began crying into her purse.  
  
Piper came into the room when she thought she heard the door slam. She ran to her sister's side and began hugging her on the floor. She smoothed out Phoebe's hair even though she tried to stop her. Prue walked in and flew to them almost at the speed of light. They questioned Phoebe on what had happened and if she had a fight with Cole, but all they got was "It's not fair...."  
  
"Hunny, what's not fair?", Prue asked, whispering into her ear. "Did you two brake up?"  
  
"No... But we'll have to." She stood up and ran up the stair. She was almost to her room when she mad a sudden turn. She went straight to the attic, locking the door behind her. She flipped the pages of the Book Of Shadows frantically, looking for the demon that Cole claimed to be. As she spotted the page with red lettering, she stopped and began to cry furiously. Her tears spilled onto the paper as she asked aloud again why they couldn't be together. She knew he loved her and she loved him.  
  
Phoebe felt dizzy. She slowly picked up the B.O.S and quickly sat down on a sofa nearby. The springs stuck out and scratched her skin, but she didn't feel the sharp pain that was created against her soft skin. Swirling lights of blue and white appeared in front of her and she knew that it was Leo being sent onto the battle feild of sister troubles. She felt tired and had a headache from all the crying that she had done on the way over. She avoided his eyes.  
  
"Phoebe.... What's wrong? Why is Piper ordering me to check up on you?"  
  
"Because I wouldn't tell her what was wrong with me. I found out something about Cole and we can't be together anymore."  
  
Leo appeared at her side, pulling away the rusted springs. "What? What's wrong?"  
  
Tears increased as she shrugged. "I can't talk about it."  
  
Leo rubbed her back in comfort staying silent. He gave her hug after a few minutes and left her alone. She stopped her crying and fell asleep on the old couch.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Cole paced his apartment, worried to death about Phoebe. He had called her house and they said that she locked herself in the attic. They asked him what was wrong and he just told them to call him if anything came up. He thought about simply going to her with his demonic powers, but he didn't want to scare her. Especially if she had cooked up the vanquish.  
  
He called her cell phone, but she didn't pick up.  
  
His phone began ringing repeatidly. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't ignore the insistent noise.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Silence. He heard breathing on the other end of the phone, but nothing else. He knew exactly who it was even though he could only hear her slight tone of inhaling and exhaling. He had memorized it and heard it every time she lay in his arms. He knew it was his love because he would have called her if the situation were reversed.  
  
"Phoebe?", he asked hopefully. "Please.... Please say it's you."  
  
"It's me.", a weak voice said. But that was it. She said nothing after that, but the two words were enough for him.  
  
"Thank god you are ok... Look we need to talk about us. But not over the phone. Can I come over?"  
  
"I suppose so... Please hurry, though. I... I-. I miss you."  
  
"I miss you, too." He stopped, just rejoycing in her voice. "I'll be there as soon as possible." He hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe walked around the neighborhood. She wished she had never agreed to meeting him. Five minutes ago all she needed was to hear his voice. Now she needed him to hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok. Yeah... Everything was going to be as normal as it could be.  
  
She wrapped her arms around herself, wishing she had grabbed a jacket. She looked up when she heard a horn beep. It kept sounding over and over and over again.... It didn't stop, it only got louder. And louder. Phoebe began to panic, but as the car came to a stop, she calmed down. Her feet ran underneath her legs, and somehow her brain picked up on the message and moved the rest of her body. The driver stepped out of the jeep, revealing himself to her. His face was covered by a rain slicker even though it wasn't raining. Phoebe's jaw fell to the ground as she recognized him. A silent scream let out and then a hand was forced across her face, knocking her out. The next thing that happened was blackness.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ding, dong.... Ding, dong.... Ding, dong....  
  
Cole hit the doorbell over and over and over again. It was at least ten minutes before anyone opened the door, and it was a guy when it creaked open.  
  
"I take it you're Leo... I'm Cole Turner. Phoebe called me about a half hour ago and said to come over. Can I see her?"  
  
Leo shook his head, his eyebrows curving in confusion. "No.. She left twenty-five minutes ago. Why would she do that?"  
  
Cole's face turned to panic as he took in Leo's words.  
  
"Come on in..." Leo opened the door for Cole and let him in. The two men walked to the living room where they each took a seat and thought about the possibilities that could be going on to her right then. "Where could she be?"  
  
Cole shook her head. "She could be anywhere and anybody could hurt her..."  
  
"Cole, I wouldn't worry about that too much. She knows how to take care of herself."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. She's a witch, she can take care of herself."  
  
Leo's face turned to shock. "How did you know?"  
  
"I saw them using their powers... I didn't realize that I had falled in love with a Charmed One until it was too late."  
  
"You've known each other for a week."  
  
Cole turned to him and said, "I know what I know! Try using your sensing powerd."  
  
Leo was about to argue with him, but he knew that this was painful for everyone. "Fine. I'll do that and you go get her sisters."  
  
Cole stood up and walked across the room. Leo had to do his part of the plan, then. Closing his eyes, and focusing his thoughts on Phoebe, he tried to locate her. He found her a couple miles away from the house. "Cole, Piper, Prue! Let's go, I found her!" He grabbed everyone's coats and then waited at the bottom of the stairs. As everyone appeared, Leo handed out their jackets. The group was out of the house soon enough.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Tell me again why I can't use my powers to go to her?", Cole asked. "Leo said that she was staying still, right? Well, she could be in trouble."  
  
"You know, you and Phoebe are perfect for each other.", Prue said annoyed. "Just stay with us, Cole. What if it's a demon.... Then two witches will be lost." Cole laughed at her assumption. Then he turned more serious when he caught the glare that was aimed for him.  
  
"So anyway.... I can protect myself. You needent worry about me."  
  
Piper looked at Cole and then said, "What I don't get is why you couldn't just tell her that you knew she was a Charmed One. I don't think what you are would matter to Phoebe in the least. She of all people would understand. It's just a peice of the puzzle that I don't get."  
  
"Well.... You never know what she will do and-" Cole stopped when they reached an old abandoned warehouse and heard a scream emitting from the insides. He immediatly recognized the voice as Phoebe's. "Phoebe..." Cole ran to the door immediatly. He stopped when he failed to open it. "It's locked. Damn it!"  
  
Prue looked at it and said, "Stand back." She concentrated on the object and pictured it opening. Magically, what was in her thoughts happened. She took it off the handles and opened it furiously. She flew the door opened and she walked through them in a hurry. "Phoebe?", she called out. Her sister and the boys came in next to her. They spread out in hopes to find her sooner.  
  
Cole ran up some stairs. He looked around furiously, searching for any sign that would lead him to her. He saw her shirt on the floor and ran to it. From there he spotted some other cloths. He crouched down to examine them as if they would give him a clue. He looked up and saw a room. He ran to it and opened it up. He couldn't believe what he saw in the room. Closing his eyes, he wished he weren't there.  
  
Phoebe seemed to be on a couch; naked. Some guy had tied her hands and feet to either end of it. He could see some blood on her stomach and her face was all scratched up. The guy was on top of her, forcing himself onto her and kissing her with passion. He could see her flinch every time that he touched her. He stood there for only a second before pulling him off of her. He held him by his neck and then threw him across the room. He crouched next to Phoebe, untieing her hands and then pulling her into his arms. Phoebe looked behind him and Cole turned around to see someone coming at him. He stood up and stopped him. He threw him against the wall again and called for the rest of the group. He saw them appear and turned back to his beloved.  
  
"Phoebe? You ok...." His breathing grew heavy. He signaled Leo over to her side. "Heal her."  
  
"Evil didn't do it, Cole. I can't.", Leo painfully admitted.  
  
"Screw the ruled, Leo! She'll die without your help!"  
  
Leo waved his hands over her, healing all the scratchs and cuts. In the background, the sisters were containg the guy that had done these horible things to Phoebe. Cole cuddled the love of his life.  
  
"Phoebe.... What happened?"  
  
"It was Jake...", she whispered into his ear. "Cole.... It was him, I swear it!" She looked down at herself. "Can I have your jacket?"  
  
Cole removed his jacket as Phoebe sat up. He wrapped it around her and she closed it tightly around her. Cole looked over his shoulder back to the group. Jake seemed to be frozen. "Leo, orb him to the station and have him put in jail. Prue, Piper. You guys get in the car and I'll bring Phoebe home. Go!" Everyone did as they were told.  
  
After everyone was gone, Phoebe cried into Cole's shoulder. "Cole! It was aweful.... I can't believe it..."  
  
"Shhhhh... It's ok. Phoebe, it's ok. Come on. I'm taking you home."  
  
She looked up at him, her face tear-stained yet again. "But how?"  
  
He smiled shortly at her and touched her shoulder. He felt her melt into him and then reappear. "That's how. It's one of my powers.... Shimmering."  
  
Phoebe lifted her face to his for a milli-second. "I still love you, Cole Turner. Thank you for saving me."  
  
"It wasn't just me. I still love you, Phoebe Halliwell."  
  
He hugged her tightly as her sisters burst through the door. He pulled away and stood up. "But.... I don't think that they would be too happy if we were together. Not to mention you can't be with an evil agent...."  
  
"What does he mean, Phoebe?", Piper asked. "What does he mean?"  
  
"He's a demon...", Phoebe answered obeidintly. "A non-evil demon, you guys! He had plenty of chances to kill me and he didn't. He loves me!"  
  
"I should just go...", Cole said.  
  
Prue answered ,"I think that is wise", as Phoebe answered,"No, don't!"  
  
Prue glared at her youngest sister. "What? Phoebe, you can't be kidding me!"  
  
"I'll leave you guys alone if you don't come looking for me. I love you. Phoebe." He bent down and kissed her cheek. "Keep the jacket. Bye." He shimmered out of the room, leaving Phoebe crying. Her sisters hugged her and comforted her all night long.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe sat at the bar of P3. It had been almost a month since Cole had left and it was her first night out of the house. She noticed her sisters join her and place some water (with the lime twist!) in front of her. She smiled at them, drowning in her thoughts. She looked over her shoulder at the band that had been there that night. The music was great, but she was in no mood.  
  
A man caught her eye. He looked familiar ans she couldn't decide if she was dreaming or if her eyes were just decieving her. But she blinked and he was still there, watching her. She lept up and excused herself from the bar she was at. She ran to the guy who now had his arms open to her. She through hers around him, smiling so wide that one could count all of her teeth.  
  
"Cole!", she nearly screamed. He spun her aroound, her arms still clasped around his neck. "Oh my god, Cole! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just came here.... I was hoping to see you."  
  
"Why? It's not like you think we can be together."  
  
He put her down and looked her in the eye. "Phoebe, I'm here forever. Loosing you was the worst thing that could ever happen to me. I love you with half of my heart.... The human half. I highly doubt that Belthazor loves you. But son't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Phoebe smiled up at him. "What are you saying?"  
  
"That I want to be with you forever. I'm going to stay here with you no matter what."  
  
Phoebe flashed another grin and hugged him. Her smiled widened and she said, "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too!"  
  
She smiled even more, if that were even possible. She cried with joy and Cole rocked her from side to side. She felt her heart flutter and soar, and she could tell that his was doing the same. The scene focuses on her face as the screen fades to black..... 


End file.
